


the red magician

by nullpointerex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Fights, Headcanon, Past, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullpointerex/pseuds/nullpointerex
Summary: a collection of stories set in hisoka's past.
Relationships: Hisoka - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	the red magician

**Author's Note:**

> i just really want to practice some fight scenes feature this crazy clown and try to capture his way of speaking and fighting. however, not all stories will be fights, maybe some would be interactions with other characters in the series. 
> 
> they'll probably be out of order, more snapshots than anything. just playing around with hisoka's character and practicing my writing, but i hope that it's at least some fun for readers (if any).
> 
> thank you!

King of spades, king of hearts, king of clubs, king of diamonds. He throws each of them onto the concrete pillow across from him, breaking and staying in place along the wall. 

Queen of spades, queen of hearts -- in a flash, the queen of clubs is thrown into the shadows. It hits the wall… next to the head of the person who had been hiding there. 

“There’s no use hiding.”

Yellow eyes flicker over to the shadows. Two fingers lift another card and he draws his hand back, preparing for another attack. “Show yourself. ”

From the darkness, he could hear the sounds of footsteps. A young man emerges, tall and lanky, dressed in a simple robe without any weaponry. Hisoka continues to watch coolly, his eyes meeting the young man’s sharp blue eyes. His tongue runs over his lower lip. He’d seen eyes like that before. 

“How did you know I was here?” the young man asks, expression betraying nothing. 

“It was obvious.” Hisoka smiles and says nothing more. Silence falls between them. Hisoka throws the queen of diamonds. The card locks itself in position next to its king. “Why are you here? ♠” he asks, picking another card from the shuffled deck, revealing the jack of spades. He holds the card in the air, twirling it between his fingers. 

“Revenge.”

“Revenge…?” Hisoka’s eyes widen, but his smile remains. “What did I do this time? ♣”

“You killed my master and I’m here to avenge him,” he replies. The fire in the man’s eyes burn harder. He clenches his hands into fists. “Master Toshido of the Momotaro clan.”

“Your master?” He taps his chin several times, his eyes facing the ceiling. “Ahh… I’m afraid I don’t know who that is. ♪” 

The man takes a step forward, but stops himself. “You--” he exhales. He fixes his gaze onto the ground and takes a deep breath. Quietly, he says, “You’re a monster.”

“After they die… is there a reason to remember who they are?” Hisoka replies, shuffling his cards again, before drawing the jack of hearts, throwing it against the wall to place it in its rightful spot by the queen of hearts. He lets out a chuckle and continues, his gaze fixed on the young man, “You should always be looking forward to the next battle. The past is past. ♥”

“You bastard, ” the man replies, taking a few more steps closer to hisoka. The eyes burn again. “He was a great man,” the man bites his lips, attempting to compose himself and stop himself from revealing much more emotions. “He took care of us and taught us everything--”

Hisoka holds up one finger, signalling the man to pause. “Not interested,” he smiles at the sneer from the young man. He waves his hand in the air dismissively, and asks, “Was it even I who killed your master? You could be mistaken-- ♦”

“I saw you kill him, Hisoka.” He grinds his teeth with frustration.

“You were there…?” Hisoka chuckles and closes his eyes and continues amusedly, “Let me ask this. Did you try to help your master before he died?” He swings his legs from his seat, pulling himself off his seat onto the ground, landing gently.

“I--”

“Were you afraid?” he interrupts. “So afraid, you couldn’t even do anything as he died?”

The man’s eyes widen.

“How… weak. ♣” His smile disappears. He pulls out his cards again, shuffling them idly. The picks out the jack of clubs and looks at him, before looking at the man again.

The man takes a deep breath, before focusing his nen. A sword appears in his hands and he says, “Hisoka. I’m here now. I’m not afraid to die, but I will not until I see an end to you and your crimes.” He points the blade at Hisoka’s direction.

“I, Hito of the toshido clan, am going to avenge everyone you’ve ever killed.” 

Hisoka’s lips curl upward, his tongue runs along his lips again. “Big words, Hito. I want to see you try.”

Without another word, Hito bends his knees slightly and with a powerful step, he propels himself forward towards hisoka, sword ready to strike. Hisoka leans back, narrowly dodging the strike, before slicing with a shu enhanced card. Hito grunts, but he leaps away as soon as he lands, making distance between them again. He ducks immediately to dodge the two cards sent flying his way. The cards fix themselves firmly into the wall behind him. 

“Tch ” Hito draws his sword again. 

For one moment, they stand there, but hito makes the first move, kicking off the ground again, charging towards Hisoka.

_ He’s trying the same move again?  _

Hisoka steps back, then pushes himself off the floor, landing away from the attacker. His heart begins to race. His attackers now held two blades, one in each hand. Hito slams an elonging blade in Hisoka’s direction.

_ A conjurer of blades? And he can change their shape and reach... _

With a graceful flip, he evades the strike. The concrete where he was before breaks, creating a thick layer of dust. He takes a few steps away, leaning against the wall, regaining his bearings.

_ Hiding now, aren’t you? _

He activates zetsu, rendering himself invisible as well. He scans the dust, looking for any little movements and...

_ There you are~ _

A quick, but powerful step sends Hisoka towards Hito. Hisoka felt… excited. Without even hunting someone out himself, he finds himself in a battle of life and death. Hisoka lived for a challenge to prove his strength. 

Drawing a card, he strikes, aiming for the man’s throat, but Hito dodges, parrying with his blade. Hisoka easily dodges the blade, then throws more cards towards Hito. Hisoka hears a gasp from the dust, the blessed sound of a card striking his target. 

However, before he can gloat, from the dust, a dagger flies through. Hisoka twists his bodyto avoid it, but it slices through his clothes, cutting into the side of his stomach. Blood gushes from his wound. He glances at it, the sight of blood drawing him more into this battle. 

“Not bad, Hito. ♥”

The dust settles, both of them coming back into view. Hisoka grins, eager to continue this battle. This is what he wants. This has always been what he wants.

He could see the face of the young man, pain pulling his face into a grimace. Hito pulls out the card, dropping it onto the floor, where it falls harmlessly.

But then Hito grins. “Behind you.”

Hisoka turns--and leaps away, but the dagger returning to Hito’s hand cuts him on its way back, injuring his arm. 

_ Conjuration, manipulation and transmutation. He shouldn’t be able to master it, which means there must be some limitation he has when he manipulates his swords to move in thin air. Or else, he would’ve done it earlier. . . Perhaps… _

“It must have took a lot of practice for you to do that, Hito? ♠” he asks. “Impressive”

“I’ve been training for a year. Tracking you. Waiting for my chance to kill you, Hisoka.” The dagger disappears, replaced by a long sword. His arm has been weakened by his injury. “Let’s cut the chatter and finish this.”

“I agree. ♦” Hisoka flicks out two cards, both enhanced with shu. He charges towards Hito. His heart beats quickly, grin stretched from ear to ear. In his mind, he can already imagine Hito’s defeat. Those firely eyes losing their glow. The moment when he realized he’s lost and can never,  _ ever _ complete his goal.

It excites him. It makes him feel so good.

His card slams against a blade, and they exchange blows. The cards and the swords continue to exchange blows, sparks of nen flying off with each exchange. Hisoka laughs wickedly, their quick blows matching with the beat of his heart. 

He lands on the ground, before propelling himself again, one card in each hand. Hito similarly propels himself forward, swords ready with every intent to kill.

They land with their backs facing each other. 

Hisoka touches his stomach, where a deeper cut has emerged. One finger runs along the side of his wound, blood pooling on his finger. He gazes back, smiling at the sight of Hito kneeling slightly, his good hand clutching his stomach. “Shit…”

“Hito~ Do you have any  _ other  _ tricks up your sleeve? ♣” he asks, turning around. Three daggers come flying towards him. He leans left, dodging easily. He snaps his arm out, catching the dagger for a split second, before he throws it at the other two, knocking them off their trajectory.

“Manipulating them again? It’s not going to work again. ♠”

_ I know you can’t move while controlling your daggers _ .

“What--” The three daggers stop before they fall onto the ground, before charging back towards Hisoka. He slides out of the way, running along the battlefield. His gaze never leaves his still prey. 

He curls his fingers into a fist while running, and whispers, “Bungee gum max speed contract.” 

“Ach!” Every single card that Hisoka previously threw, each with a strand of bungee gum connected to it and Hito flies towards their immobilized, cutting his body, striking different vitals each. He lets out a bloodied gasp, falling to the ground. “How…”

“Have you heard of misdirection, Hito?” He pulls out his deck of cards. With a swift move, he tosses them up into the air, before catching the joker card out from the air. “You distract the audience and they fail to notice what’s really happening. ♦” The card disappears from his hand again, turning into a pile of confetti that he throws into the air. He laughs. “That’s what I would’ve done if you were a more focused opponent.”

He begins walking towards the exit. “You prioritized your flashy tricks too much, one of which you can never fully master, causing what I like to call a memory overload,” he explains. “But all you had to do is perform a simple gyo and you could’ve seen and avoided my bungee gum setup. ♥”

Hito falls over, his final strands of life slipping away from him. The once fierce blue eyes lose that fierceness, glaze over. 

Hisoka’s smile slowly disappears from his face as he walks. At the doorway, he casts one final look at the dead, then turns to leave.


End file.
